Winter's Rush
by Riian-sama
Summary: Winter is upon Athlum. Snow falls about the Young Marquis' castle as he sits alone... for how long?


Okay, so one of mah friendlings, Shawn, wasn't happy about the ending to Last Remnant. So I thought, 'well then i shall write a story'. Something slightly more complex, but that's the general gist. So yeah. here's the story. Pleaseee Review, i'll be mighty grateful. ;3

Disclaaimeerr.:3 I don't own The Last Remnant - it's concepts or locations. All belong to Square Enix.

* * *

><p>"What will you do now?"<br>"What do you think? I'm going back. They're waiting for me."

It had been almost three months since Rush sacrificed himself. The effects could still be seen on David. The sleepless nights were catching up to him. Emmy, Torgal and everyone else could see it, but they had no idea what to do. Nothing could bring Rush back, but they wished it so much as David's condition just continued to decline. He no longer went to battle - that was a task for his generals as he spent most of his time alone - closed off from the world in his room.

Winter. It was David's favourite time of year, but it just made him feel worse. He could have spent it with Rush. He wanted to spend it with Rush. But no, everything that could have possibly gone wrong, went wrong. The one who supported him so much, vanished. Dissappeared with that childish grin of his. David sighed and looked out of his window as snow began to fall - a sight that would usually make him smile.  
>"I need you back, Rush... please... come back." hit the wall next to the window lightly before heading back to his throne room to meet with the Duke of Celapelais - Qubine. Initially after the loss of Remnants, people were scared; fearing a life without their protection. "Marquis of Athlum. The congress requires your attendance tomorrow afternoon. We all have a matter to discuss with you and the Academy has found some information that may interest you greatly." was all he said. David was a little surprised as usually it was a messenger. The Academy... that must have been why. It must have been top secret information... what could it have been? David sighed a little. He'd have to prepare for the journey. "My Lord, you should rest before we leave." Emmy said. "We do have time and the journey will be arduous if you're not at your best." David shook his head. "I'm fine, Emmy." David said, turning to leave once again. Instead of heading back to his room, he walked to the garden - to find some peace.<p>

A mysterious, hooded man wandered across the world; across islands; through villages, towns and cities - in need of someone. Aiming to find that one person that could help him. The voice that once cried their name had reasounded in their mind over and over as they took each step. It was almost deafening. It hurt. Their whole body ached. It was cold. Brynhildr had been stood at the only exit for days. There was no other way. Hunger, pain, coldness consumed their body slowly as they hid in a cove from the the golden coloured dragon.

It wasn't until evening, when Emmy was locking up the castle that she noticed David, still sat in the garden. She opened the door and walked out. "My Lor-" she silenced herself as she saw his eyes were closed and could hear the gentle purr in his sleeping breaths. She smiled to herself. This may not be the place to sleep, but the fact he finally was relieved her. Emmy turned on her heels and left again, closing the door quietly behind her, but left it unlocked incase he woke up again. They had a journey to make tomorrow, it would be better for him to rest. She went back to her room. Emmy wasn't the 'religous' type, but she often found herself praying for Rush's return one day. Just to save her lord from his despair and regret. "Rush... even if you do not return to us, please be safe out there... help David." Torgal knocked on Emmy's door.  
>"Where is Lord David? He's not in his chamber." his voice muffled slightly by wood.<br>"He fell asleep in the garden. I figured that since he finally is sleeping we should just leave him." Emmy said, opening the door. Torgal looked back at her.  
>"I would rather someone be with him incase something happens." he said. Emmy nodded.<br>"I'll go, then. You rest up Torgal. You're the main strength of this force, we can't have you tired." she laughed just a little and stepped past Torgal.  
>"Very well." he said, not really sure how to respond to the compliment. Emmy walked back to the garden again, to find that David had fallen slightly - his body leaning over to the side. She smiled and sat down next to him. He seemed out cold - not unexpected when he was so exhausted. She took hold of his shoulder, guiding him the way he had been falling. David's head now rested in her lap. Her mother may have been the maternal figure, but Emmy wanted to support him just as well. She stroked his head lightly only to feel he was trembling slightly. A nightmare? Was this the reason he never slept?T No, she couldn't be sure. She stayed silent, continuing her ministrations as she could hear his soft whimpers of the name Rush.<p>

The Marquis awoke with a start, shooting upright - scaring the crap out of Emmy in the process. She took a deep breath to calm herself and looked at David. "Good Morning. How are you feeling, My Lord?" she asked. "Emmy?" David span his head round to see her.  
>"Yes, My lord?" she said, smiling lightly - the way her mother used to. "Sorry." David muttered.<br>"Don't worry about it. Go and get ready to leave, My Lord. We have a few hours." she stood up, pulling him up by the arm. David nodded. "Thank you, Emmy." he wandered slowly back to his room, changing his clothes.  
>It took a few hours to reach Elysion. The Duke of Ghor greeted everyone at the Assembly Hall. He seemed appreciative that the Marquis showed up for once and introduced to familiar faces to the Congress - John and Marina Sykes. David became a little uneasy in the face of the parents of the boy who he let die. "Lord David, please, calm down." Torgal said, glancing at the boy.<br>"Sorry." he muttered, sitting still and watching the two scientists.  
>"Well, I'm certainly not used to this." John said, looking around at everyone. "But we do have some rather strange data." "As you are all aware, all Remnants have supposedly been destroyed." Marina began. "However, our Remnant tracker has picked up a faint light - that of a Remnant. It had been moving across the lands originally." John stepped forward once again.<br>"But it seems to have come to a halt on Mt. Vackel. The sighting of the Remnant needs to be justified. Why it is here, why it is moving and most of all, why it hasn't been destroyed." David muttered a curse under his breath. Was it all going to be for nothing? Would more Remnants just reappear after this one?

Torgal informed Emmy of the situation, both looked to David. "What'll we do, My Lord?" Emmy asked.  
>"We're not doing anything." he said. Torgal folded his arms.<br>"Lord David, were we not given the order to investigate?" he asked, stepping closer.  
>"Yes, but I am not. There are other Lords, I'm sure one of them can handle the task just as well." Pain could be seen on David's face. He didn't want to believe that what Rush had done was for nothing. He wanted to believe it was all a dream - wake up with Rush in the room beside his. Torgal's eyes narrowed. "Two of us will go." he said. "Pagus and Emmy will stay here. Blocter and I will visit Mt. Vackel." David looked completely displeased with the idea.<br>"No. No one will leave. It's all made up. There's no remnant. It's all just stupid. There can't be a remnant. They were destroyed." David's voice was paniced. Emmy glanced at Torgal and shook her head. Torgal stayed quiet and nodded, knowing he would go anyway. With or without his Lord's order - The Marquis was in no fit state to rule. Emmy grabbed David by the arm and pulled him out into the garden.  
>"Emmy, why? What are you-?"<br>"Talk." Emmy butted in. "What?" David asked, somewhat confused.  
>"What is on your mind, My Lord? Explain exactly what is going on in your head. It's affecting your command by such a dramatic extent." she demanded to be answered. David turned away. "I don't want to believe it Emmy. Not that Rush's sacrifice was for nothing..." he spoke quietly. Emmy almost didn't hear him.<br>"My Lord, it didn't and will not be for nothing, ever. He saved all of our lives. You're no longer bound to the remnant that would kill you, correct?" "Yes, but... even so... if people are able to-"  
>"Stop always thinking the worst!" Emmy yelled, taking David by the shoulders, staring at him. She looked as though she was almost crying. "Emm-"<br>"No. David. Stop it! Get a hold of yourself! You're the Marquis of Athlum. YOU are the leader of every one of those people. All of them look up to you. But you, you've given up on yourself, when everyone else still has the faith you refuse to see." Emmy's grip became tighter. "None of us can take it any longer. You can't keep doing this!" She didn't let him speak. "Torgal is going to Mt. Vackel with Blocter. We should await their return." she said, letting him go. David's eyes were wide with shock - though he wasn't entirely sure at what. The desperation in her voice? The look on her face? The fact she'd completely dropped any honorifics? The reason didn't matter. The fact was, she had a point.

A messenger ran in a few hours later. Two other soldiers ran inside. David looked confused out of the study window. Pagus suddenly came running out, hopping along - soon followed by Emmy. She glanced up and saw him in the window. She stopped for a moment, thinking, but then continued without saying or gesturing anything. He felt like he was lacking authority. He went to follow them out as Torgal returned and went up to him.  
>"I suggest you stay here, Lord David. Until we can confirm everything. Do not leave the castle." he said, turning the Marquis on his heels.<br>"Why? What's going on?" he asked.  
>"Lord David, please just wait. Emmy will return shortly." he replied. David respected Torgal, and knew he usually spoke the most sense; so he nodded and stayed put - going back to his bedroom. He paced the room. Wandering what was going on as he heard people running to and fro - calling for medics and defense art troops. It was then that he noticed Emmy run inside. She knocked on the door. "My Lord?" her voice sounded somewhat shakey, which worried David.<br>"come in Emmy." he said. she swung the door open, almost in tears. "It's him. He's here." David furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, Emmy waited until realisation hit him.  
>"Rush!" he cried. "Where is he?" he asked, rushing past Emmy. She followed him. "They're carrying him back from Mt. Vackel. A dragon was watching over him, it seems it was originally blocking his path. The moment Torgal arrived, it backed away, uncovering the cloaked body to him. He wanted me to confirm it also, before you were notified." she explained, running behind the Marquis. They reached the courtyard, where the boy was being carried in - hung over Torgal and Caedmon's shoulders. "My Lord, we should wait inside." Emmy's voice didn't reach the Marquis as he stared at the boy. "Why?" was a small mutter he mustered. "What, my Lord?" "I don't..." David stopped talking and went after them, following the two Sovani's to Rush's bedroom.<p>

Pagus wouldn't allow him to enter for a while. He stood outside impatiently until he came back out.  
>"You may go in and see, he can hear you, but he cannot respond and will not wake." he explained. David nodded and stepped past the Qisti. He rushed up to the bedside and crouched down. He took Rush's hand into his, holding it tightly. "Rush..." he whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. Thank you for everything... thank you for coming back..." he was surprised to feel Rush's grip tighten - it was like he wouldn't let go at all. "Just don't give up... you can't leave my side... not again..." David let his head rest on his chest and in actual fact soon fell asleep. He woke back up, still holding the boy's hand a bit later. "Dave?" he heard a quiet voice call his name. His head shot up and he turned to see Rush looking at him, blinking repeatedly. "Rush!" David looked at him. Torgal who was outside, darted in. "Lord David, is everything alright?" he swung open the door, seeing Rush sat up. "Everything's fine, Torgal... everything's just fine..." he said, looking at Torgal. "Get Pagus to do a check up on him... later." David added. Torgal nodded and left. "David... I heard you. You called my name. I knew I had to come back." Rush said. He put his hand on David's face.<br>"But you're still a-"  
>"Yes, but I am bound to you, Dave. I won't go. As the last remnant, i'll protect you, and only you."<p> 


End file.
